


Painted Sleep

by obsessivechild



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Marriage, Married Sex, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Same-Sex Marriage, Sex, Smut, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 21:29:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6394549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivechild/pseuds/obsessivechild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard often loses track of time when he's working. It wouldn't be that much of a problem if it wasn't so late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Painted Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at two in the morning when I should have been sleeping. My life is just one big 'fuck it' moment.
> 
> I am very inexperienced when it comes to writing smut so bear with.

What was the time?

Gerard had only just remembered the concept of time was an actual thing. As soon as he had finished working, he suddenly thought, _'Ah_ _yes._ _That's_ _a_ _thing._ _Why_ _the_ _fuck_ _am_ _I_ _still_ _up?'_

It didn't help that he didn't have a clock in his studio and he had no idea where his phone was. The last time he had it, he had left it in the living room. Although, Frank had probably taken it since then as a joke to see how long Gerard would notice. Gerard was never that bothered.

He stretched loudly and then sat back in his chair, wondering what the fuck he should do next. He hadn't eaten for a while so maybe that should be a priority. However, it was just hitting him how beat he was. Sleep seemed like a good idea.

It hit him then that Frank would be asleep. Sure, that wasn't a massive problem but Gerard liked it when they went to bed together. He found it satisfying lying next to another person, hearing their breathing slow down as sleep develops them. Plus, that was the only time of the day when Frank wasn't buzzing on excess energy; he actually stayed still and relaxed. In Gerard's opinion, it was the time of day when Frank was most at ease and honest about anything. And now Gerard had missed it.

He scowled at this newfound knowledge and got up, dumping his brushes in the sink and watching as the colors ran with the soapy water. He couldn't be fucked to clean up properly so left them as they were.

Staying up had been worth it though. The positive definitely outweighed the negative. The painting he had finished was one of his best yet, in his opinion, and he could see it being used for the next issue of his comic book. A good day's work.

He switched off the light and tried his best to make his way up the stairs in the dark. This was tricky business. He managed it though and shut the door behind him.

He liked the fact his art studio was in the basement. It reminded him of his room at his mom's house and that memory was a welcome one.

Gerard stopped halfway down the corridor, deliberating with himself whether or not to eat something before he went to bed. His stomach grumbled, deciding on food for him.

Sighing, he went into the kitchen, turning on the light on the way. The bright artificial light hurt his eyes and he spent a moment clasping them shut before blinking again and padding across the room to the fridge.

The clock on the oven said it was seventeen minutes past three. Well, shit. He hadn't thought it was _that_ late.

He was disappointed to find that there actually wasn't much in the fridge. It was Friday, Saturday _now_ , and that meant Frank would go shopping at the weekend. That also meant that there wasn't much to eat.

Gerard settled on toast with some butter alternative of Frank's. It wasn't as nice as butter but it would do. He ate the toast quickly, downing a glass of water straight after. _Now_ it was time for sleep.

He exited the kitchen, leaving his plate in the sink for his morning self and switching off the light. The darkness that settled around him was strange and he blindly made his way down the corridor.

As he passed the living room, he heard the light jingle of collars and then silence. Peppers and Sweet Pea were probably fast asleep. Even the dogs were on top of things.

Getting upstairs was the tricky part. Gerard over anticipated the amount of steps and had a moment of blind surprise/terror as his foot didn't find an extra step at the top. He managed to regain his balance before quietly opening the bedroom door.

The lamp was on. Frank must have been waiting up for him and that made Gerard feel a little guilty. He wondered how long ago Frank had fallen asleep.

Frank was sprawled back on his side of the bed, although he barely used it normally, with one arm above his head on the pillow and the other on his bare stomach, clutching a copy of his favourite poetry works. 

The blankets only went up to his hips and he looked so small on the large bed. If Gerard were to say that to him when he was awake, he was bound to earn a kick in the balls. Gerard was often teasing Frank about his height.

Frank's mouth was parted slightly and he was mumbling something in his sleep. He was probably dreaming about the dogs or something. Gerard had been woken up once or twice by Frank calling one of the dogs in his sleep.

Gerard sometimes wondered if Frank loved the dogs more than him so they were seen as more of a competition than companions. In Gerard's eyes anyway. He never dared to voice this opinion to Frank because Frank would either agree with him or call him a stupid bastard. Either way, it wouldn't clear up Gerard's anxiety.

Gerard slowly shut the door behind himself so it didn't creak too loudly. Frank didn't seem to notice as he continued to sleep soundly.

The twinge of guilt Gerard felt didn't cease as he crept over to the bed and carefully took the book out of Frank's hand. It looked like he had read it for a bit and then just held it for a second as his eyes closed and then the next thing he knew, he had drifted off.

Gerard placed the book on the nightstand and turned off the light. The skylight in the bedroom came in handy as the moon was shining in. Gerard easily saw what path he needed to take to get to his side of the bed.

After changing into some sweats and an old Black Flag t-shirt, he climbed into bed and straight away snuggled up close to Frank.

Frank had turned onto his side, facing the other direction, so Gerard sneakily snaked an arm around his waist and cuddled him close.

Frank moaned lightly and grumbled out, "Morning?"

"Not yet." Gerard cooed, kissing Frank on the back of the neck

Frank shivered slightly at the contact before relaxing comfortably against Gerard and sighing contently.

"I lost track of time. I'm sorry." Gerard mumbled, mainly to himself.

Frank yawned in reply and pulled Gerard's arm around himself more. This movement resulted in Gerard's crotch brushing up against Frank's ass and he involuntarily moaned at the contact.

Frank made a noise in question to Gerard's moan before turning so he was on his back again. Gerard stayed on his side, his arm still across Frank. That just meant Frank's side was pushed right up against his dick and soon, he wasn't thinking about sleep anymore.

The same couldn't be said for Frank though. His eyes were closed and if Gerard didn't know any better, he was sure Frank had nodded off again. To check, Gerard moved his hand so it was just above Frank's crotch and stroked it slowly.

Frank groaned and swatted Gerard's hand away. "Tickles." He mumbled, pulling Gerard's arm back up and cuddling it.

Gerard smirked and really tried not to grind on Frank's hip. "Frank." He whispered, suddenly very aware how much he wanted some relief. He had been working most of the day. This was vey much needed.

"Mm?" Frank let go of Gerard's arm. He was so close to falling asleep again.

Gerard took advantage of his new freedom by lowering his arm again and lightly cupping Frank's dick through his shorts and the blanket.

The noise Frank made was a slightly surprised one. "Now?" He grumbled.

"If you wouldn't mind." Gerard slowly began to rock his hips back and forth against Frank's hip.

Frank made a noise like he was considering it before shaking his head. "Too late. Tired."

Gerard hummed in disappointment, unable to stop himself grinding slowly still.

"If you'd come up earlier." Frank knew what he was doing. Fuck, even when he was half asleep, he still loved to tease Gerard.

Gerard groaned in protest. " _Please?_ " He knew he sounded desperate but he didn't care.

That was the sort of response Frank wanted because he sniggered under his breath.

"Frank, seriously." Gerard huffed, getting slightly exasperated.

Frank finally opened his eyes and even though it was dark, Gerard could see the pool of different colors. He smiled at one of his favourite sights.

"What?" Frank rubbed one of his eyes with the heel of his hand.

"'S nothing." Gerard stopped rocking his hips and began to kiss Frank down his neck. His hand was still on Frank's crotch and he decided to leave it there just in case he changed his mind.

Frank was silent as Gerard moved up and started mouthing at his jawline. If Gerard wasn't mistaken, he could feel the hard line in Frank's cock beginning to appear.

"I'll do all the work." Was Gerard's resorted attempt at pleading. He made sure he was breathing right by Frank's ear because he knew he liked that.

One of Frank's hand's stroked down Gerard's arm until it reached his hand. He then pressed the hand down and moaned at the contact.

Gerard knew he would give in now. He'd never known Frank to turn down sex.

"That's the least you can fucking do after waking me." Frank stated, adding a smirk.

"In this society, I need verbal consent." Gerard said as he resisted the urge to rock back and forth.

Frank groaned and let go of Gerard's hand. His eyes closed again as he said, "Yes, you can fuck me, Gerard. Now get on with it. I'm tired."

"How romantic." Gerard smirked before he indeed _got_ _on_ _with_ _it._ He turned back and grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom from his nightstand. When he turned back to Frank, he saw that he was silently palming himself through his shorts.

"Hey, I thought I was doing all the work." Gerard sat over him.

Frank merely groaned in reply and moved his hand, his eyes still closed.

Gerard wasted no time as he pulled down Frank's threadbare shorts and dropped them on the floor. Frank's member was flushing and already really hard.

Gerard squeezed some lube onto his hand and took Frank in his hand, slowly stroking up and down.

Frank moaned and his hips buckled up on their own accord.

A smile made its way onto Gerard's face. He loved Frank like this; splayed out in front of him with no where to hide. He was truly beautiful.

" _Gerard_." Frank ruined that illusion by whining and making grabby hands towards him.

Gerard complied and moved forward so he was right above him, his hand still on his dick.

Frank's eyes opened and they were so diluted and hungry that Gerard couldn't help but stare for a moment. The moon shining across the pillows added for a really dramatic effect. He needed to draw this. Maybe in the morning though.

After a moment of just staring at each other, Frank smiled and wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck. The gap was closed between them and soon, they were kissing sloppily. There was a lot of tongues and teeth but neither seemed to care. At this point, it was just about getting off.

At the same time, Gerard squeezed Frank's dick harder and Frank moaned in his mouth.

Frank pulled away, breathing deeply, enough to say, "Fuck me."

Gerard all but growled at that request. He moved back to his original position between Frank's legs and pulled his sweats down. It seemed stupid just wearing a t-shirt so he threw that off as well.

Frank had meanwhile closed his eyes again and was moving his hips up to meet Gerard's hand at the base of his cock. He was breathing louder than before and Gerard could see why that sort of thing turned Frank on. It was such a dirty noise.

Gerard lubed up his fingers before parting Frank's legs and letting go of him.

Frank made a noise in disappointment but he didn't have to wait long because soon, Gerard slid a finger into his entrance. Frank moaned in pleasure and didn't waste time by pushing himself up and down against Gerard's finger.

Gerard had thought _he_ was the desperate one tonight. Although, when Frank wanted relief, he _really_ wanted it.

After a short while, Gerard slid in another finger and began to scissor them. Frank was panting by now, his hands involuntarily going for Gerard's hair and tugging it slightly.

That reminded Gerard of another one of Frank's fetishes and he pulled out.

"Fuck." Frank's eyes opened and he let go of Gerard's hair.

Gerard shoved a strand behind his ear. "I wanna pull on your hair, Frankie."

Frank began moaning and pulled Gerard back up to meet his mouth. They started kissing again, apparently going back a step, and Gerard soon weaved his hand into Frank's locks and pulled a little.

That earned a positive reaction from Frank. He began grinding up against Gerard's own crotch and Gerard couldn't help but join in.

The hair pulling got stronger and Frank pulled away to moan and dropped his head back against the pillow.

Gerard let go but Frank grabbed his hand and shoved it back in his hair.

He stared at Gerard and said, "Fuck me at the same time."

This was multitasking at its finest. Gerard nodded. "Hang on." And pulled away, back down between Frank's legs and rolled the condom on. After he had lubed himself and Frank's hole again, he lined himself up.

"Okay?" He looked up.

Frank was watching him with wide, lust-filled eyes. He nodded. "Yeah."

Gerard pushed in slowly, watching Frank's eyes close and his head drop onto the pillow again.

When Gerard was fully inside, he moved up to lean over Frank.

Frank was meanwhile pushing down against Gerard and that was all the incentive Gerard needed to start. He pulled out and back in slowly at first, building up speed until he was almost slamming into him.

Frank had started moaning with each thrust after about thirty seconds so that meant Gerard was positioned correctly.

Now for Frank's request. Gerard placed his hand back in Frank's hair and pulled it every time he thrust forward.

Frank started moaning louder, jerking himself off between them.

Gerard wasn't quite sure how he was keeping balance as he was only leant on one arm. Still, he wasn't about to question it.

It didn't take long for Frank's eyes to close and he let out a deep and throaty, " _Gee!_ " as he came onto both of their stomachs.

Frank's tensing up as he came was enough to push Gerard over the edge as well. He moaned and with one final thrust, came inside of Frank.

When they had both finished, Gerard practically collapsed on top of Frank, panting. His hand slid out of Frank's hair and he just lay like that until Frank started stroking his back.

Gerard looked up again to see a smile on the other's face. "I don't want to ruin the moment." Frank whispered, "But you just smeared cum everywhere."

Gerard suddenly felt the sticky mess between them as soon as Frank mentioned it and groaned, sitting up again and pulling slowly out of Frank.

Frank winced before sighing contently and closing his eyes.

Looked like Gerard was on clean up duty. He pulled the condom off and tied it up. The most he could do was drop it on his nightstand along with the lube, ready for the morning. Before the sticky substance on both of them dried, he grabbed the box of tissues on Frank's nightstand and wiped them both down.

They both could have done with a shower but it was probably four in the morning so the best option was to wait until later.

When Gerard turned back to Frank, he was about to guess he had fallen asleep again. However, Frank made grabby hands and moaned.

Gerard smiled and complied, sliding up behind him and wrapping his arm around him like their earlier setup.

"Crazy Fucker. Sleep more." Frank was incapable of speaking in sentences apparently. He was right though. Gerard definitely needed to start sleeping more.

"Yeah, I know." Gerard replied, nuzzling into Frank's hair, "Sleep now."

Frank sighed in agreement and cuddled Gerard's arm.

It went silent for a bit before Frank mumbled out, "Love you, Crazy Fucker."

Gerard grinned widely and kissed Frank on the head. "I love you too." He then cuddled Frank even closer and fell asleep in amongst Frank's messy hair.


End file.
